lostpediafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Pistas de Find 815/9 de enero
Noticias en el mundo real Pegatinas de Find815.com en Hollywood Boulevard]] En Los Angeles aparecieron varias pegatinas promocionales de "Find815.com" en las aceras del Hollywood Boulevard. Pillados los gamberros de las vallas The Ames Tribune informó que los gamberros que pintaron con spray "Find815.com" en la valla de Oceanic en Ames, Iowa, han sido descubiertos. Mary Porath, de Lamar Advertising Company, admitió que su compañía era responsable del vandalismo fictício, y que le habían encargado pintarla como parte de la serie. Lee la historia Escritorio de Sam, e-mail Bandeja de entrada Respuesta de Tracey R, Asunto "¡Mira esto, Primer Oficial!" *Nota - El asunto era originalmnte "me debes una gorda", pero cambió a "¡Mira esto, Primer Oficial!" el 10 de enero. Vídeo: transmisión sobre Amelia Earhart Vemos a Sam relajándose en su camarote, mirando pensativamente el anillo que iba a darle a Sonya. Entonces se levanta y enciende la radio. AL mirar las frecuencias, capta una fuerte señal: un informe de noticias detallando las circunstancias de la desaparición de Amelia Earhart, como si ésta acabara de ocurrir (en 1937). Confuso, vuelve a poner la radio en la estantería y apaga la luz. Es entonces cuando comienza la nueva caza de pistas. S8i0JwqcSt4 Transcripción del informativo Caza de pistas para la caza de pistas]] Camarote de Sam Después del vídeo, los jugadores deben registrar la habitación de Sam en el Christiane I para encontrar pistas de las tres primeras temporadas de Lost. Las pistas pueden encontrarse mirando por la habitación y haciendo click en los objetos correctos: Pista de la primera temporada , la columna de humo.]] Haciendo click en la foto del lavabo se revela la pista de la primera temporada: la columna de humo. En , una larga columna de humo apareció después de que Rousseau advirtiera a los supervivientes de la sección central de que los Otros venían. Pista de la segunda temporada , la pista de la segunda temporada.]] Haciendo click en la foto de la estantería del escritorio (arriba a la derecha, bajo la lámpara) se revela la pista de la segunda temporada: el globo. En , un hombre diciendo llamarse Henry Gale fue capturado por Rousseau, afirmando que se había estrellado en la Isla en globo. El globo fue descubierto por Sayid, Ana Lucía, y Charlie en . Pista de la tercera temporada , ping-pong.]] Haciendo click en las palas de ping-pong en la estantería de libros sobre la cama, se revela la pista de la tercera temporada: ping-pong. En , los supervivientes encontraron la mesa de ping-pong de los restos de la estación Cisne. Pista de la cuarta temporada Tras encontrar las pistas de las tres primera temporadas, los jugadores pueden ahora hacer click en la libreta que está sobre la cama. Esto nos lleva a ABC.com o Yahoo!7 (en Australia) para encontrar la palabra clave de la cuarta temporada. Cuestionario de la Roca Negra en el móvil de Sam.]] En una de las páginas web colaboradoras, los jugadores han de encontrar una palabra clave de la cuarta temporada haciendo el cuestionario de la Roca Negra. Para ganar, debemos escuchar un mensaje de voz de Tracey R en el que esta le revela a Sam información sobre el barco de esclavos Roca Negra. Se dan entonces ocho preguntas sobre este barco, y si respondemos todas correctamente, recibiremos la palabra clave. dicha palabra es "423 Cheyenne Walk" en ABC.com (que más tarde cambió a "423 Cheyne Walk"). La palabra clave en Yahoo!7 es "Daniel Faraday." Mensaje de Tracey a Sam: Preguntas y respuestas A continuación recibimos una selección aleatoria de las ocho preguntas siguientes: *What year did the Black Rock disappear? (¿En qué año desapareció la Roca Negra?) *:1881 *Where was the Black Rock headed? (¿Adónde se dirigía la Roca Negra?) *:África *From where was Black Rock returning? (¿De dónde regresaba la Roca Negra?) *:Papua New Guinea (Papua Nueva Guinea) *How many crew were on board? (¿Cuánta tripulación había a bordo?) *:40 *What sort of ship was the Black Rock? (¿Qué tipo de barco era la Roca Negra?) *:Slave Ship (Barco de esclavos) *What sort of expedition was the Black Rock returning from? (¿De qué tipo de expedición regresaba la Roca Negra?) *:Gold collecting expedition (Expedición recolectora de oro) *What docks did the Black Rock leave from? (¿De qué puerto zarpó la Roca Negra?) *:Portsmouth *What slips did the alleged owners of the Black Rock manage? (¿Qué muelles controlaban los supuestos propietarios de la Roca Negra?) *:18 to 27 (del 18 al 27) *What direction did the Black Rock leave Papua New Guinea? (¿En qué dirección dejó Nueva Guinea la Roca Negra?) *:Easterly (Hacia el este) *In what ocean did the Black Rock supposedly disappear? (¿En qué Océano desapareció supuestamente la Roca Negra?) *:South Indian (Índico Sur) *What company is alleged to have owned the Black Rock? (¿Qué compañía se supone que era la propietaria de la Roca Negra?) *:New World Sea Traders *What slip number did the Black Rock leave from? (¿De qué muelle zarpó la Roca Negra?) *:23 *Who is rumoured to have captained the Black Rock on its last voyage? (¿Quién se rumorea que capitaneó la Roca Negra por última vez?) *:Magnus Hanso Cuestionario de la Roca Negra en ABC.com Notas * 423 Cheyne Walk es una dirección de Londres cercana adonde Desmond se hizo su foto con Penny Widmore. Además, Widmore Industries tiene sus oficinas en el mismo vecindariod. . * Daniel Faraday es un futuro personaje de la cuarta temporada El número de Penny .]] Volviendo a Find815.com, introducimos la palabra clave de la cuarta temporada ("423 Cheyne Walk" o "Daniel Faraday") para revelar la bono-pista: el número de Penny. El número de teléfono es 020 7946 0893. Aunque parece ser un número del Reino Unido en Londres, es un número sin asignar (Ofcom especifica que los números que empiezan por 020 7946 0 son números reservados para ser utilizados en peliculas o series de televisión). El día en resumen *Sam descubre gracias a Tracey que Talbot proviene de una aislada y adinerada familia de la costa este con una poco clara historia en el tráfico de diamantes. *Sam descubre una misteriosa transmisión de radio que notifica la desaparición de Amelia Earhart. *Mediante la caza de pistas, descubrimos varias pistas y palabras clave: columna de humo, globo, ping-pong, "423 Cheyne Walk", "Daniel Faraday", y el número de Penny, 020 7946 0893. Categoría:Pistas de Find 815, por fecha